Two Million ryo
by saschya
Summary: Sakura Haruno yang bercita-cita menjadi idol baru saja pulang latihan, belum sampai kerumah dia malah dicegat oleh gerombolan Akatsuki. Tidak tahu apa motifnya, tiba-tiba ia ditawari pekerjaan menjadi agent Mata-Mata oleh Itachi dengan iming-iming 2 juta ryo‒jika ia berhasil. Dan.. inilah kisah perjalanan panjang Sakura Haruno untuk mendapatkan dua juta ryo sebelum menjadi idol.
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST: Mata-Mata?**

Seorang gadis yang mengenakan helm putih _non full face_ terlihat sedang mengendari motor bebek. Ia lewati dengan lihai belokan-belokan gang untuk menuju rumahnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil. Mengingat lagu yang tadi dipakainya untuk latihan menghapal koreografi.

Angin malam berhembus menerpa wajahnya yang mungkin agak sedikit kucel karena seharian di akhir pekan ini ia pakai untuk berlatih _dance_ bersama teman-temannya. Ya, menari adalah kesukaannya. Terlebih lagi, orangtua Sakura sangat mendukung kegiatan yang sedang anaknya jalani. Impiannya hanya satu. Menjadi idol. Maka dari itu, iapun harus berlatih dan berusaha sekeras mungkin dari sekarang. Tapi, berhubung hari sudah larut ia akan menambah kecepatan laju motornya agar cepat sampai kerumah.

Di kejauhan matanya memandang, terlihat ada sekumpulan pemuda yang.. entahlah sejak kapan menjadi ada di situ—rumah salah seorang warga yang memang sudah lama tak dihuni, pagarnya pun sudah tidak ada. Setahunya, ia juga sering pulang larut akhir-akhir ini, tapi tidak pernah melihat mereka. Terlebih lagi, ia harus melewatinya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia bisa pulang. Karena itu satu-satunya jalan untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

 **Two Million ryo**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by cimoeleventy**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, misstypo everywhere, bahasa campur aduk, alur kecepetan, de-el-el.**

 **Genres : Romance, Friendship, Humor (gagal).**

 **Main Pair : ItaSaku—slight: ItaSaara.**

.

.

"Ehh.. ehh! Lihat deh ada cewek tuh. Fffuitt~ Godain ah." salah satu pria bergigi tajam dengan mata segaris seperti mata ikan hiu agak menyeringai—membuatnya terlihat seram. Ia sisir rambutnya dengan sisir yang suka dibawanya setiap saat pada kantong celananya.

"Dasar ganjen! Ngaca dulu woi. Mending juga dia mau di godain sama kau. Yang ada, dia malah kabur duluan sebelum kau godain." seorang cowok berambut klimis abu menimpali. Ia teguk kembali _sake_ -nya.

"Iya, lagian menurutku _senpai_ kayaknya gak boleh godain cewek itu. Kasihan soalnya. Pasti dia gak bakal bisa tidur abis ini." Satu lagi cowok berambut hitam jabrik, berkomentar. Teman-temannya biasa memanggilnya Obito, tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Tobi.

Kisame—pria yang sedari tadi mendapat _bully_ -an secara tak langsung—segera memelototkan kedua bola matanya diiringi hidung kembang-kempis membuat dia tampak lebih seram berkali-kali lipat dari yang tadi.

"Apa kau bilaaanggg?!"

Nyali Tobi seketika ciut. Ia langsung ngacir ketempat Itachi, Sasori, Deidara dan Pein yang sedang bermain kartu dengan serius. "Seraaaam! Aku takut."

"Payaah! Kenapa sih kau selalu menang! Akh!" Deidara langsung ngedumel gak jelas. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang karena ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di balik punggungnya. "Kau kenapa sih! Pergi sana!"

Tobi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak mau. Kisame sedang marah. Aku takut kalau aku melihatnya, aku takkan bisa melihat mentari pagi besok."

"Tsch! Halah. Minggir sana!"

Mengabaikan Tobi yang sempat grasak-grusuk, Deidara langsung fokus kembali pada kartunya. Bibirnya membentuk seringai lebar.

 **Pak!**

"Tujuh hati! Kupastikan kali ini kau kalah ditanganku, Uchiha Itachi!"

Di awali dengusan, dengan tenang Itachi menaruh kartunya. Tiga deret sama kartu As.

"Arghh! Sial! Aku udahan ah!" Deidara langsung pergi dari permainan dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan Kisame dan Hidan di luar. Ia butuh _refreshing_ sejenak. Pria berambut kuning itu tak habis pikir, kenapa Itachi selalu menang. Dengan mendecakan lidah, ia langkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Tentu saja kepergiannya masih diintili oleh Tobi.

Ketenangan seketika tercipta, tatkala Deidara pergi. Maka dari itu, setelah beberapa saat mereka semua terdiam, Sasoripun mulai membuka suara. "Kau masih memikirkan Saara, Itachi?"

Pein hanya mendengarkan dan lanjut mengambil kartu yang berada ditumpukan _deck_ setelah ia melempar kartu miliknya. Terdengar helaan napas berat dari pria berambut raven itu. "Sulit melupakan dia. Aku masih penasaran terhadapnya. Dan berharap bisa memperbaiki hubungan kami."

"Ternyata seorang Uchiha Itachi yang dipuja-puji semua orang bisa sebodoh ini kalau masalah perempuan." Komentar Sasori sambil melanjutkan permainan.

"Ck." Itachi mendengus, "Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi kau benar. Sulit melupakan cinta pertama. Terlebih lagi, dia yang tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan tanpa sebab."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain saja? Siapa tahu dengan kehadiran wanita baru di hidupmu bisa membuatmu melupakannya." Sasori mencoba memberi saran.

"Masalahnya tidak sesepele itu. Aku yakin Saara masih mencintaiku." jelasnya.

"Tch, aku curiga, Saara menggunakan guna-guna untuk membuatmu kepikiran olehnya terus."

"Kalau kau sebegitu penasaran. Kenapa tidak coba untuk menyeledikinya saja?" Pein tiba-tiba bersuara. Membuat Itachi dan Sasori menengok kearahnya secara bersamaan.

"Hn? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengetahui apakah memang benar Saara masih mencintaimu atau tidak."

Itachi tentu saja menolak akan ide yang keluar dari mulut Pein. "Tidak mungkin Pein. Aku ini laki-laki, pasti akan sulit, dan dia mengenalku, bagaimana caranya—"

"Cari seorang gadis yang kau bayar untuk memata-matainya." sela Pein tenang.

Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Pein sukses membuat alis Uchiha sulung itu berkerut samar. Berpikir sejenak. Sampai lamunannya terpecah, ketika mendengar keributan yang lumayan bising di luar markas.

.

.

.

"E, e, e, eehhh! Neng manis, mau kemana?"

Sepertinya Kisame melupakan kekesalannya beberapa menit yang lalu dan tetap memberhentikan motor _scoopy pink_ milik gadis yang menjadi incarannya dari kejauhan itu. Tangan besarnya ia tahan pada kedua _stang_ motor gadis itu. Agar dia tak bisa kemana mana.

"Minggir. Aku mau lewat." Sakura berujar ketus.

Kisame memundurkan wajahnya kala mendapati bentakan. "Eits. Galak amat sihh. Jangan galak-galak dong, nanti ga ada yang mau loh!"

Mendengarnya, gadis itu—Sakura—berdecak sebal. _Hell_ , bisa tidak sih cowok seram itu tinggal memberikannya lewat untuk jalan pulang. Dirinya sedang malas berdebat karena sudah terlalu lelah. Apalagi hari ini banyak sekali gerakan yang menguras tenaga.

"Tuh! Tuh! D-deidara- _senpai_ , kasihan cewek itu lagi digodain sama Kisame. Tolongin dia, ya."

Tiba-tiba muncul lagi dua orang, yang satu berambut kuning panjang dengan poni yang menutupi hampir sebagian matanya. Dan satu lagi berambut hitam jabrik, berdiri di belakang pria berambut kuning, yang sudah memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Lalu apa peduliku?! Biarkan saja dia dimangsa oleh Kisame. Aku tidak peduli. Sudahlah ming... gir."

Entah apa yang membuat Deidara menghentikan omongannya, ketika mata itu tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Kisame dan Sakura. Awal niatnya yang ingin mengacuhkan mereka, malah ikut-ikutan berdiri di samping Kisame dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan dalam kantung celananya. Agar terlihat _cool_.

Tobi pun _speechless_ di tempat. Ia melirik ke arah Hidan, tapi percuma nampaknya pria itu sudah dalam tingkat kemabukan yang tinggi, buktinya dia sudah tertidur ditempatnya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk minum-minum.

"Ngapain kau kemari?" Kisame melirik sinis ke arah Deidara. Nampak tidak suka, incarannya menjadi target Deidara juga dalam sekejap.

"Ehem! Hai." Deidara mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang sempat terlontar dari Kisame tadi.

Emerald hijau milik Sakura hanya menatap bosan ke arah dua pria di hadapannya kini. "Bisakah kau mencari gadis lain? Aku lelah! Jadi, minggir atau kutabrak kalian!"

Sakura mulai menggas motornya dengan maksimal. Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan dua pria di depannya.

Eh?

Kenapa tiba-tiba motornya mati mendadak?

"Jangan membuat keributan. Nanti tetangga sebelah bisa bangun."

Ternyata terjawab sudah keheranan Sakura tadi. Kunci motornya di ambil oleh cowok berponi panjang layaknya perempuan. Sedikit mengingatkannya akan sahabatnya—Ino. Untuk sesaat, segera ia tepis-tepis pikirannya itu; sama sekali tak penting. Sakura segera menurunkan _standard_ motornya. Dan berdiri untuk merebut kembali kunci motornya. Dia menggeram kesal. "Kembalikan kunci motor Ayahku!"

"Ohaha jadi ini milik Ayahmu ya." Deidara cengengesan saat mendengar jawaban polos yang terlontar dari gadis yang masih memakai _helm_ itu. Sedangkan Kisame, karena sudah nggak _mood_ ia pun balik, dan membiarkan incarannya menjadi target Deidara.

"Puji syukur, Kisame telah sadar. Akhirnya doaku terjabah. Tinggal Deidara- _senpai_." Tobi yang melihat Kisame melewatinya langsung tersenyum bahagia. Dan mulai merapatkan kedua tangannya lagi. Sungguh mulia tindakannya.

Sakura yang baru menyadari tingginya hanya sedagu pria itu. Lantas terdiam sejenak. Sumpah demi apapun. Tubuhnya lemas. Terlihat dari dahinya yang mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat. Kerongkongannya terasa kering mendadak. Dan ia butuh istirahat untuk mengembalikan staminanya. Barusan. ia melompat-lompat untuk mengambil kunci motor dari pemuda aneh berambut panjang warna pirang. Itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Kok diem sih? Kau ngga mau ambil emangnya?"

Sakura berdecak sebal, dengan helaan napas iapun berkata, "Kalau dalam hitungan ketiga, kau tidak kembalikan, aku akan teriak kencang-kencang supaya semua orang dengar." ancamnya serius.

"Silahkan saja." balas Deidara malah kesenangan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Satu.."

Pria dengan rambut kuning itu hanya menatap Sakura dengan dagu yang ditopang serta pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Dua.."

Masih tak ada reaksi sama sekali.

"Tiga."

Karena pria itu tak kunjung bereaksi, lantas ia pun berteriak histeris dan menjerit minta tolong layaknya orang yang kerasukan.

Deidara membulatkan matanya. Langsung bertindak cepat. Ternyata gadis ini tidak main-main. Menyusahkan. Tangannya segera ia bekap ke mulut Sakura.

"Hmmpphh!"

"Hei, ada apa ini?" suara baritone menginterupsi kegiatan Deidara.

"Hanya gadis gila."

Mendengarnya, Sakura membulatkan bola matanya, tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung menggigit tangan Deidara sampai membiru.

"A-aw! Sial! Gadis aneh! Ck."

Sakura tiba-tiba memincing sinis pada 3 pria yang baru datang di hadapannya. Segera ia tudingkan jari telunjuknya pada pria di tengah yang memiliki mata sehitam oniks.

"Kau! Kau pasti ketua dari semuanya yang ada disini kan?" tuduh Sakura ngasal.

Alis Itachi Uchiha terangkat satu, "Hn?"

"Duh! Tidak usah berpura-pura deh! Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini, dalam hitungan tahun kedepan akan menjadi seseorang yang terkenal. Maka dari itu kuhabiskan banyak waktu untuk berlatih. Dan sekarang, tenagaku sudah habis untuk mengalahkan kalian semua satu persatu. Jadi, kuminta kau si ketua geng abal, untuk mengembalikan kunci motorku. Cepaatt!" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar dengan napas terengah-engah. Tangannya menadah pada pria berambut raven terikat itu. Wajahnya menunjukan ketidak santaian emosi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersedia menolongmu, asal kau juga menolongku." Tidak seperti Sakura, Itachi terlihat santai membalas perkataannya.

"Hah?"

Sakura tak mengerti. Tangannya bergerak turun. Alisnya mengernyit heran, tanda ia akan berpikir. Menolong apa? Sakura saja nggak kenal sama sekali sama mereka semua, apalagi cowok sok kegantengan‒sialnya, emang ganteng banget‒ yang memiliki garis tipis di kedua bawah matanya. Jangan-jangan.. pikiran Sakura sudah melayang negatif kemana-mana. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura. Sasori maupun semua anggota Akatsuki—kelompok yang mereka beri nama—juga mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu apa Itachi—" Pertanyaan Sasori tersela karena pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu langsung menjelaskan.

"Aku mau membantu asal kau bersedia menjadi mata-mataku; untuk memata-matai seseorang."

Semuanya nampak tercengang dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha sulung itu. Kecuali, Pein tentunya.

"Kau pikir aku mau?!"

"Harusnya sih. Karena aku juga akan memberikanmu upah dari kerjaan dadakamu ini." Pria itu tampak berpikir. "2 juta ryo kalau kau berhasil. Bagaimana?"

Hidan seketika bangun dari tidurnya, begitu mendengar kata uang. "Kenapa tidak aku saja, Itachi?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku butuhnya seorang gadis."

"Kau gila! S-shh!" Hidan berkomentar pedas, lalu tak lama tertidur lagi akibat terlalu banyak berteriak kepalanya pusing mendadak.

"Bagaimana?"

Hmm.. Sakura nampak berpikir. Kalau disimak baik-baik, sebenarnya ini lebih menguntungkan dirinya kemana-mana sih. Itachi hanya membantu mengambil kunci motornya dan dia malah ditawari pekerjaan dengan gaji yang menggiurkan, tugasnya mudah pula, hanya menjadi mata-mata.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sakura tak tahu makna sebenarnya dari mata-mata itu apa. Dirinya memasang tampang berpikir karena iming-iming uang yang lumayan besar, lagipula di saat seperti ini sangat aneh apabila ia bertanya 'mata-mata itu apa' pada segorombolan pria tidak jelas di hadapannya, yang ada malah dirinya ditertawakan.

Diapun dengan gengsi, merubah pikirannya lagi; supaya terlihat jual mahal. Ngga mungkin kan, ia akan menerima pekerjaan ini begitu saja. Nanti yang ada, dirinya dianggap matre lagi—walaupun kenyataannya iya.

"Akan kujawab besok. Tapi, kau harus mengembalikan kunci motorku cepat. Aku butuh waktu untuk istirahat dan berpik—"

"Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang. Atau kuncimu tak akan pernah kukembalikan."

"Cih! Okee, oke, aku mau. Memangnya aku harus memata-matai siapa?" Sakura menjawab ogah-ogahan setelah diancam Itachi. Sebenarnya tanpa diancampun Sakura akan menjawab 'mau' tapi karena gengsi seorang Sakura Haruno itu tinggi, jadilah seperti ini.

"Saara."

"Saara?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Mana ponselmu?"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Cepat."

Dengan kesal iapun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku bajunya. Terlihat Itachi nampak menggerakan kedua ibu jarinya pada layar ponsel miliknya yang baru saja diambil pria itu.

"Itu nomorku. Kusimpan dengan nama Uchiha."

Meski batinnya masih bertanya-tanya, Sakura tetap menggumamkan 'Iya' sebagai jawaban. Ia ambil ponsel miliknya dari tangan Itachi. "Sekarang mana kunciku?"

"Deidara."

Deidara yang paham maksud dari Itachi, langsung melemparkan kunci itu dengan malas ke arah Sakura berada.

 **Set!**

Hap. Sakura menangkap kunci motor itu dengan tepat. Tanpa basa-basi ia berjalan menuju motornya berada. Dan langsung melaju menuju rumahnya. Melewati mereka semua dengan sebal. Dasar orang-orang aneh, pikirnya.

"Ah! Ngga asik ah! Bubar-bubar!" Deidara memasang tampang masam dan langsung mengarahkan tungkai kakinya masuk menuju _basecamp_ didalam. Tentunya melewati Tobi yang masih sibuk melafalkan doa-doa untuk Deidara.

 **Plak!**

"Aduuhh! Jidatku! Hei—Eh? Dei- _senpai_? H-hei _senpai ! Ittai..!_ "

Kalimat Tobi tentu saja terhenti di karenakan kerah bajunya yang ditarik oleh Deidara untuk ikut masuk kedalam.

Sepeninggal Sakura pergi. Sasori, yang _notabane_ -nya berada disamping Itachi lantas bertanya dengan penuh keheranan. "Kenapa kau menyuruh gadis asing itu? Padahal kau bisa meminta tolong Konan untuk membantumu."

Pein yang mendengar itu lantas mendengus. "Takkan kuizinkan."

"Hhh. Dasar over proktetif."

"Biar."

"Mata-mata ya.. " Itachi bergumam, agak menyeringai sedikit.

"Eh? Apa?" Sasori lantas bertanya ketika mendengar sesuatu di indera pendengarannya. Pein pun melirik sedikit lewat ujung matanya.

"Tidak ada." Pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit. Ia rangkul kedua karibnya. "Mari kita lanjutkan lagi, permainan yang tadi sempat tertunda."

Sasori mengelak, "Hhh. Pasti kau lagi yang menang. Aku sampai bosan. Sesekali kek kau kalah demi kami."

Itachi lantas mendengus geli.

Saara.

Pikiran Itachi langsung terpecah ketika mengingat nama itu di kepalanya. Bibirnya berkedut membentuk sebuah senyum samar. Pancaran matanya berubah menjadi sendu.

 _Kita akan segera bertemu lagi._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **a/n:**

Soal dua juta ryo anggap aja kalo di rupiahin jadi 20 juta #ngawur kalo di indo kan uang segitu tuh besar, kalau di kehidupan anime naruto... ya gatau juga sih#gubrak. I knoww ini terlalu pasaran idenya... tapi biarlah author yang baru belajar ini menyalurkan hobinya :D ide ini murni dari otak aku, tangan ini gatel pengen upload skrg *modem mau abis #gubrak

Trs stlhnya aku bakalan hiatus *bulandepanuts #fiuhh #abaikan. Masalah romancenya belum muncul, ini masih chapter awal jadi semua butuh proses. Untuk Konan, dia itu pacarnya Pein, ga msk dlm anggota. Soal sifat Tobi di sini bayangin aja yg waktu Tobi muncul pertama kali di Naruto Shippuden.

Btw, awal niat itu pengen bikin SasuSaku eehh malah kebablasan jadi ItaSaku #bodoamat

Aku males searching geng Taku soalnya #jder.

Lagian juga feel-nya entah kenapa lebih dapet ke Itachi.. tau deh kalau menurut kalian... kosa kataku dalam berbahasa puitis juga masih sedikit dan jatohnya.. amburadul *hiks*

Dan.. maka ini adalah the first ff bersambung, bisa kali ya.. reader semua yg baca lgsg ninggalin jejak, butuh riview #puppyeyesnojutsu *tringtringtring*

Akhir kata... Terima kasih udah yang mau sempetin baca dengan alis mengkerut-kerut karna pusing dan gak ngerti dgn baca cerita gajelasku ini hiks..


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 00.54. Dan di sinilah Sakura berada. Dalam gelungan selimut tebalnya, ia tertidur. Nyenyak sekali. Entah apa yang dimimpikannya sampai-sampai sebuah aliran iler bening turun di samping mulutnya yang agak sedikit terbuka.

 **Drrt... Drttt...**

Diawali sebuah getaran lalu mengeluarkan nada dering. Tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang menelpon pada ponselnya. Entah siapa, tapi Sakura mengabaikannya. Dan berhasil. Setelah beberapa detik berselang ponselnya berhenti berbunyi.

Kamar bernuansa pastel kembali mendapat kesunyian.

Tapi semua itu tak berlangsung lama, kali ini ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Dan, getarannya terasa lebih lama.

Merasa keberisikan, dengan kesal Sakura pun meraba-raba samping kasurnya. Tangannya sibuk mencari-cari, tapi matanya tetap terpejam. Setelah ia mengangkat ponselnya ia akan memarahi habis-habisan si penelpon itu. Mengganggu mimpi indahnya saja, pikirnya antara sadar-tidak sadar.

Tapi tunggu. Mana ponselnya? Kenapa tidak ada ya?

Dengan berat hati, ia pun tergerak untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Helaian merah mudanya terlihat mengembang dengan belek di kedua matanya serta iler yang menyebar hampir di seperempat pipinya.

Ia singkap selimutnya. Diangkatnya bantal-bantal yang ada di sekitarnya.

Kok tidak ketemu ya?

Ponselnya juga berhenti berbunyi. Ia agak bernapas lega. Karena itu dirinya kembali berniat untuk tidur lagi. Baru saja tubuhnya hampir mengenai empuknya kasur, tapi niatnya seketika tersendat karena ponselnya berdering—lagi.

"Arghh! Nyebelin! Mana sih ponselku?!"

Setelah detik-detik terlewat, Sakura baru ingat sesuatu. Ponselnya kan ia taruh di dekat meja belajarnya. Pantasan saja tidak ketemu.

Dengan gerak malas, ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang terpaut sekitar 4 meter. Ia ambil ponselnya dengan rusuh. Amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun ketika akan mengangkat ponsel itu.

Tanpa melihat ID nama si penelpon, ia geser tombol hijau ke arah kanan.

 **Klik.**

" _Ha—"_

"DASAR ORANG GAK PUNYA OTAK! MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA?! APA KAU TAK PUNYA JAM DI RUMAH?! "

" _Ini aku."_

Mendapati selaan suara berat yang menyahut, alis Sakura mengernyit, agak bingung.

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

" _Pria yang kemarin lalu menawarimu pekerjaan sebagai mata-mata._ "

Jawaban padat dari pria itu membuat Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya untuk melihat ID nama yang tertera di layarnya saat ini.

Uchiha.

Pikiran Sakura pun bergerak mundur ke arah beberapa hari yang lalu. Oh iya. Dia ingat. Sakura pikir pria itu hanya omong kosong, karena semenjak hari itu, kelompoknya tak pernah terlihat lagi oleh indera pengelihatannya. Kurang lebih, sudah seminggu setelah malam itu.

"Kukira kau hanya main-main. Aku saja sudah lupa dengan perkataanmu, kalau kau tak mengingatkanku kembali."

" _Hn. Jadi kau bisa mulai bekerja besok._ "

"HEI! Dasar orang stress! Aku saja tidak tahu Saara itu siapa. Ia tinggal di mana, apakah dia masih sekolah atau tidak, dan lainnya. Masa kau langsung menyuruhku kerja tanpa memberikan informasinya sedikitpun padaku." Sudut perempatan siku-siku mulai terbentuk di dahi Sakura.

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah suara lagi.

" _Kuberitahu informasi sedikit tentangnya. Namanya Saara Seramu. Ia akan mulai bekerja sebagai guru_ freelancer _di sekolahmu._ "

"Hah? Sekolahku? Darimana kau tahu aku masih sekolah?" ucap Sakura kaget.

" _Kau tak perlu tahu._ "

"Kau seorang penguntit ya?" tuduh Sakura curiga. Bagaimana dirinya tidak curiga coba? Orang yang kau tidak kenal sama sekali, tiba-tiba bisa tahu tentangmu.

" _Bukannya itu pekerjaanmu sekarang?_ "

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik.

Benar juga sih.

Karena malas memikirkan lebih jauh, iapun hanya menjawab perkataan skak mat milik pria bernama Uchiha itu dengan asal.

"Ya, ya, yaa. Terserah apa katamu, Uchiha."

" _Hn._ "

"Ya sudah. Kututup telponnya, ya."

" _Tunggu._ "

Niat ingin tidurnya seketika terpecah lagi, karena halangan pria itu. Dengan mata lima watt, gadis berambut pink itu menjawab suram. "Apa?"

" _Walaupun informasi yang kau dapat hanya sedikit. Kau tetap harus memberitahuku. Bagaimanapun caranya."_

" _Ha'i_..."

 **Tut.. tut.. tut...**

Sakura membelalakan matanya tak percaya pada ponsel digenggamannya. Tanpa memberi kata maaf atau ucapan selamat malam, pria itu memutuskan telponnya begitu saja?

...

 **6 Hari yang lalu..**

"APA?! JADI KAU TIDAK TAHU MATA-MATA ITU APA? BWAHAHAHA!"

Sinar matahari tembus dari kaca jendela di kamar milik kediaman keluarga Yamanaka. Khususnya kamar Ino. Sinarnya menerpa wajah seorang gadis cantik bernama Sakura Haruno yang memerah, ia meringis malu. Suara Ino terlalu membahana. Walaupun ia hanya berdua di kamar milik sahabat cantiknya itu. Tetap saja kan.. perasaan malu karena dirinya terlihat seperti 'terlalu bodoh' di mata sahabatnya.

"Ha-ha-ha. Lucu ya."

Ino masih mengeluarkan tawanya. Ia pegangi perut langsingnya itu, kedua matanya sampai berair.

Ino sebenarnya tertawa bukan karena pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut sahabat pinky-nya itu. Tapi lebih karena ekspresi polos serius yang sebegitu penasaran oleh mimik muka Sakura. Makanya ia tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak kayak sekarang. Sakura jarang sekali memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Yang menjadi pemandangan sehari-harinya 'kan, Sakura selalu terlihat judes, sinis, dan lainnya. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri dirinya pun sebelas-dua belas dengannya.

"Hahaha. Duh! Air mataku sampai keluar nih." Telunjuk tangannya mengarah untuk menghapus sudut air di mata Aquamarine-nya.

"Yasudahh cepat beritahu aku! Mata-mata itu pekerjaan seperti apa?"

Gadis cantik berambut panjang _blonde_ itu berbaring di kasur empuknya. Tawanya sudah mereda, meski ada sedikit kekehan kecil. Ia ambil sebuah I-Pod silver miliknya. Jari-jarinya bergerak ke atas ke bawah. Ia sebenarnya malas menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Sakura. Maka dari itu, ia coba memberi saran.

"Kenapa tidak _searching_ saja sih di internet? Inikan jaman modern Sakuraa."

"Ribet ah. Lagian aku nggak punya pulsa."

Ino memandang Sakura tak percaya. Tapi, karena kasihan melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat sebegitu mengenaskan ingin tahu, jadilah ia berusaha menjelaskan sesimple mungkin. Supaya dirinya juga tak berbelit-belit berbicara, dan Sakura langsung paham.

"Setau dari film yang kutonton sih, mata-mata itu semacam pekerjaan, di mana orang yang bekerja sebagai mata-mata ditugaskan untuk mencari informasi secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari target yang di mata-matainya. Bisa berupa penyamaran untuk mendekatinya, berpura-pura baik dengannya, yaa pokoknya sampai tujuan kita terlaksana untuk mendapatkan informasi pribadi tanpa di curigai pihak manapun."

"Ohh.." Penjelasan panjang Ino membuat Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa sih kau nanya-nanya hal kayak gini? Tumben banget." Ino kembali bertanya dengan cueknya. Masih belum paham maksud Sakura.

"Ada sesuatu hal lah pokonya."

Jawaban Sakura membuatnya dilanda perasaan penasaran seketika. Jadi Sakura mau main rahasia-rahasian? Oh tidak bisa. Ia harus mengetahuinya apapun yang terjadi. Ia tinggalkan kegiatan bermain I-pod sejenak. Kembali ia dekati Sakura yang masih terduduk di meja rias dekat kasurnya. "Apa? Apa? Aku mau tahuu.."

Sakura memberi isyarat untuk mendekat. Ino mengerti, ia majukan telinganya ke hadapan Sakura.

"HAH?! JADI KAU DIPEKERJAKAN SEBAGAI MATA-MATA SAMA PRIA YANG BARU SAJA KAU KENAL?!"

Tentu saja Ino kaget akan penuturan yang Sakura jelaskan. Bagaimana bisa Sakura—

 **BUGH!**

Pikiran negatifnya segera berhenti tatkala ia mendapat pukulan bantal kencang bertenaga oleh Sakura.

"Aww! Pusing tahu.." kata Ino manyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul pakai bantal oleh Sakura.

" _Baka_ ! Aku sengaja bisik-bisik supaya tak ada yang dengar. Kau malah berkata dengan teriak seperti itu!"

"Tapikan di rumahku lagi ngga ada siapa-siapa Sakura."

Hening.

Dirinya baru sadar. Tujuannya curhat sekaligus bertanya pada Ino kan.. karena Ino bilang kebetulan rumahnya lagi tidak ada siapa-siapa untuk mendengarkan apapun yang akan sahabatnya ceritakan nanti. Makanya Sakura langsung bergegas ke rumah Ino.

"Oh iya, ya. Maaf, aku lupa..."

"Huu! Eh, tapi benar? Kau akan.." Ino merendahkan suaranya. "Menjadi mata-mata oleh pria yang baru saja kau kenal?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Hem. Habis gajinya menggiurkan sih."

"Berapa emangnya?"

"Dua juta ryo jika aku berhasil."

"Huapah?! Orang itu apa tidak sayang uang apa? Dua juta ryo kan jumlah yang tidak sedikit."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Entah. Dan aku tak peduli."

"Eh tapi Sakura, pria itu tak punya catatan kriminal kan? Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa." raut muka nona Yamanaka terlihat khawatir, ketika memikirkan sahabatnya lagi. Melihat hal itu, Sakura langsung memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Tenaangg. Aku ini sudah sabuk hitam. Jadi tak perlu khawatir, oke? Masalah dia benar-benar dengan ucapannya waktu itu atau tidak, aku sudah punya solusi kok."

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Waktu itu dia memberiku nomer telponnya. Aku takkan menghubunginya duluan, karena tentu saja dia yang membutuhkanku; bukan aku yang membutuhkannya."

"Jadi maksudmu kau menunggunya untuk menghubungimu duluan, untuk membuktikan perkataannya. Begitu?" Ino memiringkan wajahnya, bingung.

"Tepat sekali." Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. Ia putar tubuhnya menghadap cermin. Ditatanya rambut pink halus panjang sepunggung miliknya itu.

"Kalau dia tidak menghubungimu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Yasudah. Aku akan melupakannya. Buat apa juga aku memikirkan hal rumit seperti itu. Hhh! Sudahlah kita ganti topik saja."

"Oke, oke. Hmm..." Ino memutar bola matanya ke kiri mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Lantas tangan putihnya terulur untuk mengambil kembali I-pod yang sempat terabaikan beberapa menit lalu. Ia tekan sekali tombol _power on_ di atasnya.

"Kemarin aku baru saja mengunduh video ini. Tariannya rumit tapi menyimpan makna dan gerakan yang bagus loh."

"Mana? mana? coba aku lihat!" Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung merapat pada Ino di sampingnya. Kepalanya ia dekatkan pada sahabatnya itu; ingin melihat video yang dibilang Ino.

"Nih."

.

.

 **Two Million ryo**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by cimoeleventy**

 **AU, OOC, misstypo everywhere, bahasa campur aduk, alur kecepetan, de-el-el.**

 **Genres: Romance, Friendship, Humor.**

 **Main pair: ItaSaku—slight: ItaSaara.**

.

.

 **SECOND: She's Beauty**

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah Sakura berangkat menuju kelasnya dengan gontai. Angin musim semi berhembus pelan, membuat helai pink-nya bergerak ke sana-kemari. Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut kaus kaki hitam sebetis tak semangat.

 **Buk!**

Sesuatu menghantam bahunya sebentar. Tak lama berselang, pundaknya mendapatkan sebuah rangkulan oleh seseorang. Tangan itu berkulit eksotis, kentara sekali bahwa pemilik tangannya adalah spesies laki-laki.

Pemuda yang merangkul Sakura tak menghiraukan tatapan siswi-siswi yang memandang Sakura dengan iri.

" _Ohayou_ Sakura- _chann~_ Eh? Matamu kenapa Sakura? Kok ada hitam-hitamnya begitu di bawahnya?" tanya cowok berambut kuning awut-awutan yang merangkulnya. _Badge_ nama Naruto Uzumaki terpasang di sebelah kanan dadanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sakura menjawab sinis.

" _Ne_... _Ne_... aku mengerti," Kepala pirang itu mengangguk-ngangguk seolah paham apa yang sedang sahabat lawan jenisnya ini sedang rasakan. "Kalau sudah urusan seperti ini. Pasti gara-gara.. kau menghapal kore.. ko-koreogeografi ya semalaman?"

"Yang benar koreografi, _baka_." ralat Sakura dengan suara lesunya.

Tentu saja, tebakan Naruto Uzumaki salah besar kalau mata panda yang dia dapatkan hari ini adalah karena menghapal koreografi. Seandainya dia tahu kalau Sakura mendapat telpon teror tengah malam, habislah sudah, dia akan mendapatkan pertanyaan beruntun.

Cengiran seketika terpampang pada raut muka Naruto. "Iyaa, maksudku itu. Hehe."

"Sudahlah, minggir. Aku mau masuk ke kelas."

Sakura melepaskan diri dari rangkulan cowok yang memiliki tiga kumis tipis pada kedua pipinya. Ia bergerak lebih cepat di depan.

"Aku temani kau yaa, Sakura- _chan_ ."

"Terserah."

"Uhuuyy!" Merasa ditanggapi iapun berjalan lagi beriringan dengan Sakura.

Dengan baik hatinya ia geser pintu kelas yang tertera tanda 'XI-F' berbentuk papan kecil itu. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam. Suasana terlihat ramai, tentu saja karena ini sudah agak siang dari jam masuk yang ditentukan sekolah.

Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya. Nomor tiga dari barisan kedua. Naruto yang tidak ambil pusing langsung duduk di depannya. Mengabaikan tatapan siswi di seberangnya yang merona karena kehadirannya secara tiba-tiba.

Otak Naruto berpikir keras. Ingin mencari topik bahan bicara dengan Sakura. Lantas, ingatannya mengingat sesuatu yang masih _fresh_ , ia buka mulutnya untuk memulai. "Oh iya, kau udah dengar gosip yang lagi beredar? Katanya sekolah kita mendapatkan guru baru lohh. Tapi dia tidak tetap mengajarnya. Apa ya sebutan untuk itu.. emm.. sebentar. Biar kuingat dulu "

" _Freelancer_?"

"Iya itu. Gurunya cantik. Aku bisa berkata begini karena Shikamaru yang bilang, dia kan ketua osis. Katanya _sensei_ itu masih muda. Namanya Saara Seramu kalo nggak salah." jelas Naruto ceria.

Urusan cewek cantik, entah kenapa membuat mood berceritanya menjadi naik empat tingkat.

 _Deg!_

Beda hal dengan Naruto. Sakura justru terpaku, saat Naruto menyebutkan nama guru baru itu. Siapa tadi katanya? Saara Seramu?

Berarti.. pria bernama Uchiha itu memang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Merasa obrolan ini begitu penting dan menarik, maka dirinya pun bertanya lebih jauh, "Dia ngajar apa?"

"Matematika." wajah Naruto berubah muram seketika. "Soalnya kan Kurenai- _sensei_ lagi ambil cuti untuk melahirkan."

 **Teet! Teet!**

"Yah! Udah masuk lagi. Yaudah deh aku balik dulu ya ke kelas, Saku- _chan_ ." Naruto berdiri dari bangku menciptakan suara decit bunyi pada bangku yang sedetik lalu didudukinya.

"Hm."

Pupus sudah. Niat berwawancaranya harus ditunda dulu karena sebuah bunyi bel.

"Oiya. Si Ino kemana? Biasanya kau selalu datang berdua dengannya ke sekolah?"

Naruto belum benar-benar pergi dari kelas XI-F ini.

"Dia izin."

"Oke! Yasudah. _Jaa ne_ !"

Setelah mendapati jawaban, ia baru meninggalkan kelas itu. Kaki panjang yang dibalut celana hitam itu berlari ke luar kelas, menyisakan seorang gadis manis berponi tembam yang menghela napas lega.

.

.

.

 **Sreeekkk...**

Pintu kelas terbuka. Memunculkan seorang wanita asing—bagi para murid—cantik berambut merah _ruby_ panjang dengan poni-poni jarang pada dahinya. Sepatu _heels_ yang dikenakannya menimbulkan bunyi setiap laju langkahnya.

Ia berhenti pada sebuah meja guru. Berdehem sebentar untuk mencairkan suasana sunyi kala dirinya masuk. " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ?"

" _Ohayou.._ " semua murid serempak menjawab sopan.

"Kalian pasti heran ya dengan kehadiranku? Baiklah. Sedikit informasi, aku adalah guru baru yang menggantikan tugasnya Kurenai- _senpai_ sementara. Yah, karena kalian tahu sendiri Kurenai- _senpai_ sedang hamil tua." Jelasnya, paham dengan raut heran yang dikeluarkan para calon muridnya dalam tiga bulan kedepan.

Satu hal yang menarik dari dirinya. Saara sangat ekspresif dalam menampilkan raut wajah saat berbicara.

"Jadi, _sensei_ hanya sementara ya di sini?" Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam kini bertanya. Tentu saja, karena ia penasaran.

Emeraldnya memperhatikan dengan baik-baik wanita bernama Saara di depannya. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Satu kata. Sempurna. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cacat, tinggi, rambutnya panjang badai, wajahnya cantik, kepribadiannya ceria. Pantas saja si Uchiha itu menyuruhnya menyelidiki Saara.

"Sayangnya, iya." Ia turunkan garis bibirnya sedih‒menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yahhhh.." keluh suara siswa mendominasi.

"Sudah, sudah! Tenang! Jangan ribut ya. Kita mulai perkenalan saja, bagaimana?"

Ia ambil sebuah spidol, _sensei_ muda itu berjalan menuju sebuah papan tulis putih lalu menuliskan namanya besar-besar.

Tuk! Tuk!

"Namaku Saara Seramu." Ia balikkan badannya untuk menghadap para murid-murid di depan. Sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku masih mengenyam pendidikan di salah satu Universitas yang ada di Konoha. Tepatnya, Konoha Universitas Design. Yap. Aku mengambil jurusan _design_."

" _Design_? Terus kenapa kau diperbolehkan mengajar kami?"

Sakura benar-benar menajamkan indera pendengarnya kali ini.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah lulus S1. Lalu aku mengambil lagi _study design_."

"Ohh.." Siswi yang tadi bertanya mengangguk puas.

" _Sensei_ umurnya berapa?"

Pertanyaan kali ini diberikan oleh siswa dengan tanda dua garis merah di kedua pipinya. Kiba Inuzuka. Dia adalah salah satu sahabat karib Naruto Uzumaki dari kelas sebelah.

"Kau tidak sopan." Komentar teman sebangkunya yang memakai kacamata hitam—Shino.

"Sirik aja." Balas Kiba sengit.

"Sudah, sudah tak apa. Aku 21 tahun." Saara menengahi mereka dengan menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Wahh! udah punya pacar belum _sensei_ ?" Kiba seketika berbinar-binar, ia lancarkan pertanyaan semangatnya itu—semi modus dikit, siapa tahu bisa digebet kalo single, pikirnya.

Sementara Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Dasar cowok.

"Sepertinya, itu pertanyaaan yang terlalu privasi ya untuk dijawab." Saara berujar, sedikit misterius.

"Yahhh! Jadi _sensei_ nggak mau jawab ya?"

Kiba terdengar kecewa. Begitu juga beberapa siswa lainnya yang menampilkan reaksi sama. Padahalkan dirinya kepo berat.

Saara hanya mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

"Nah! Karena kalian semua sudah sedikit mengenalku secara pribadi. Sekarang giliranku yang ingin mengenal kalian."

" _Ha'i_..."

.

.

¥Two Million ryo¥

.

.

"Saara- _sensei_ perlu kubantu?"

Entah apa yang membuatnya berkata demikian. Biasanya, setelah bel istirahat berdering seperti ini, ia akan menjadi siswi nomer satu dengan Ino yang keluar kelas pertama. Dia akan mengacuhkan para guru yang terlihat seperti membutuhkan bantuan murid untuk membantunya, membawa entah buku atau peralatan mengajar lainnya. Tapi berhubung sahabat cantiknya itu sedang berhalangan masuk hari ini, ia pun dengan rela membiarkan dirinya untuk membantu guru muda ini—mengisi sedikit waktu kosong istirahat pada giliran pertama. Lagipula dirinya tak begitu lapar, jadi ia tak masalah dengan ini. Hitung-hitung supaya bisa sok-kenal-sok-deka t gitu.

 _Sensei_ muda itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Eh? Haruno ya?

Saara sangat cepat menghapal namanya. Tentu saja, murid dengan rambut berwarna unik hanya satu di kelasnya tempat mengajar barusan. Sakura Haruno, kalau tidak salah.

"Iya." Sakura menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Boleh."

Ia ambil setumpuk buku paket super tebal di mejanya. Lalu segara dipindahkan secara cepat ke tangan Sakura yang sedang menadah.

 **Brukh!**

Tubuh Sakura agak terhuyung ke depan. Nyaris terjatuh.

"Kebetulan sekali ya ada murid serajin dirimu. Eh tapi, ini semua bukan karena kau ingin mendapatkan nilai lebih dariku kan?" Iris ungu itu menyipit ke arah murid berambut pink.

" _Iie_ ..." Sakura menjawab susah payah.

Demi apa, ini beneran buku? Beraat banget. Kalau di kiloin mungkin bisa mencapai 6-7 kilo. Satu buku saja tebalnya sudah seperti novel motivasi hidup. Apalagi puluhan? Jika bukan karena uang ia tidak akan mau menjadi babu seperti ini.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia langkahkan kedua tungkai kakinya secara pelan-pelan.

"Oh, bagus, bagus. Soalnya aku ngerti jelas nih, kalau murid baik-baikin guru seperti inikan pasti ada maunya. Tapi ternyata kamu tidak. Aku salut padamu Haruno."

"Iya.."

Lagi. Sakura hanya menjawab seadanya. Bukunya agak mengahalangi pengelihatannya karena jumlah yang lumayan dan harus dijelaskan lagi bahwa bukunya itu tebal-tebal. Jika ditumpuk akan menjadi sebuah tumpukan tinggi.

Ocehan demi ocehan keluar dari mulut Saara di depannya. Semuanya bagaikan angin lewat di telinga Sakura. Keringat mulai mengucur dari ubun-ubun sampai ke dahinya yang lebar.

Mungkin sekarang dia sudah tertinggal agak jauh. Tidakkah Saara punya hati nurani? Setidaknya Saara bisa mengambil setengah tumpukan buku ini lalu gadis itu bisa berjalan beriringan dengannya. Kalau SKSD dengannya harus rela jadi babu seperti ini. Bisa tidak dia angkat tangan saja? Nggak kuat...

 _2 juta ryo~_

Teringat dengan jumlah uang itu. Ia pun menepis jauh-jauh tentang keputus asaannya yang sempat melandanya tadi. Demi 2 juta ryo, badai menghalang pun akan ia lewati (?)

"Loh? Haruno- _san_? Kenapa masih di situ?" Saara mendecakan lidahnya sambil bertelak pinggang. "Dasar anak jaman sekarang ya. Kau harus banyak-banyak berolahraga supaya tungkai kakimu bisa bergerak lebih cepat. Masa kalah denganku sih?"

Telinga Sakura berdenyut. Kalimat _sensei_ muda berambut merah itu terasa begitu menyebalkan. Kalau saja ini bukan tugas menjadi 'mata-mata' sudah dipastikan dirinya akan menjawab sinis kalimat Saara. Tapi berhubung di sini ia harus memerankan sebagai tokoh sabar, ia pun berusaha. Walau tangannya sudah terkepal. Ia tetap mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

Kembali ia berjalan, memasuki ruangan guru dan menempatkan buku-buku itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak terjatuh.

"Nah, selesai. _Arigatou_ Haruno- _san_. Kau boleh beristirahat."

Sakura tidak mengikuti saran Saara. Dirinya malah terdiam, yang malah di mata Saara, Sakura seperti sedang melamun.

Sementara Sakura ditempatnya sedang berpikir keras, kalau dirinya SKSD di sekolah sepertinya tidak mungkin. Reputasinya kan selama ini selalu acuh tak acuh terhadap guru perempuan, kecuali lelaki, itu juga kalau tampan. Nah, jika tiba-tiba dirinya dekat dengan Saara tanpa alasan yang jelas pasti akan jadi pusat perhatian dalam kelasnya. Dan menyebar hingga satu sekolah. Gini-gini juga dia populer. Bukannya sombong, hanya info. Terlebih lagi, Sakura tidak begitu menyukai Matematika.

Sontak pergejolakan batin itu membuat kepala Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia harus mencari cara lain.

Saara yang melihat reaksi Sakura, menaikkan kedua alisnya heran. Bukannya senang disuruh istirahat murid _pink_ -nya itu malah geleng-geleng kepala.

Saat mulutnya membuka untuk memberikan sebuah pertanyaan lantas kembali tertutup, karena Sakura sudah mendahuluinya.

"Saara- _sensei_ ..."

"Ya?"

" _Sensei_... mau tidak jadi guru privat pribadiku? Entah kenapa... otakku tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik jika belajar matematika di sekolah. Kebetulan juga Ayah memang lagi mencari guru privat untukku, tapi belum menemukan yang pas. Maka dari itu, kuharap kau mau... Pliss?"

Sakura mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Tak lupa kedua tangan yang ia katupkan di depan wajahnya. Soal Ayahnya yang sedang mencari guru privat itu memang benar, tapi tentu saja Sakura menolak keras. Ia beralasan bahwa ia bisa belajar matematika sendiri dengan pintar secara otodidak.

Jadi, penjelasan penuh banyak maksud itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong, juga tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Intinya ia lakukan ini semua agar dirinya bisa lebih dekat dengan Saara tanpa dicurigai pihak manapun. Fufufu~

"Hmm..."

"Kumohon..."

Bukan wajah memelas lagi yang ditunjukkan Sakura. Malah sekarang ia tampak sangat mengenaskan.

"Bagaimana ya Haruno- _san_ ... Bukannya sok sibuk. Tapi, jadwal kuliahku sekarang bentrok dengan menjadi guru. Ditambah lagi dengan tugas kuliah menumpuk sana-sini. Jadi..." Saara menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ekspresinya terlihat tidak tega menyampaikannya.

Sakura lemas ditempat. "Aku mengerti. _Daijoubu_.. kalau begitu, aku pamit. Permisi.."

Sepertinya misi tidak berhasil. Padahal ia sudah berpikir matang-matang kalau Saara mau menjadi guru privatnya.

Aura murung terpancar dari tubuhnya kala ia berjalan.

"Haruno!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan laju langkahnya. Ia tolehkan wajahnya sedikit pada Saara yang sedang meringis tak enak hati.

Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari _sensei_ muda itu ia bergumam, "Ada apa _sensei_ ? Perlu bantuan lagi?"

" _Iie_. Soal tawaranmu tadi. Kalau kamis dan sabtu saja mungkin aku bisa. Bagaimana..? Kau mau?"

Aura muram yang melekat di tubuhnya sekarang sirna diganti menjadi pancaran kebahagiaan berbunga-bunga yang terpancar. Wajahnya berseri-seri seketika. "Tentuuuuu—ups." Sakura segera menutup mulutnya sendiri ketika mendapati tatapan tajam Orochimaru- _sensei_ terhadapnya. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Yasudah. Nanti beritahu Ayahmu ya. Ohya, kau sudah mencatat nomor yang kutulis saat perkenalan tadi kan, Haruno?"

"Em!" Sakura mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah. Nanti kau tinggal kabari aku saja lewat sana."

"Siap _sensei_!"

 _Krruuuukkk._

Wajah gadis bersurai pink itu terlihat panik ketika perutnya berbunyi sangat keras. Padahal dirinya tidak begitu lapar. Maka dari itu ia segera pamit untuk meninggalkan ruangan guru dengan wajah menunduk. Meninggalkan Saara yang terkekeh melihat kelakuan unik Sakura.

.

.

¥Two Million ryo¥

.

.

 **Drrtt.. Drrtt..**

Ponsel mahal berbentuk persegi panjang dengan lebar layar yang besar itu bergetar. Pemilik dari ponsel itu masih terlihat sibuk dengan komputernya. Oniyx-nya masih sangat fokus, tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa diganggu gugat. AC yang berhembus menciptakan suasana sejuk dan nyaman bagi pemilik ruangan di kantor itu.

Dia—Itachi.

 **Drrttt... Drttt..**

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Kali ini, ia bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer pada ponsel malang yang sempat terabaikan itu.

 _Baka Otoutou is calling..._

Itachi menghela napas. Dengan wajah datar ia regangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Ya ada apa, Sasuke? Kau merindukanku, hm?"

Terdengar decihan yang menyahut dari sana. " _Kau lupa membawa ponselmu yang satunya lagi. Ini sangat mengganggu. Ponselmu terus berdering dengan nama Pinky berkali-kali. Aku tak tahu dia siapa, yang pasti orang tidak jelas._ "

Sebentar.

 _Pinky_ ya... kalau tidak salah nomor itu ia beri nama untuk gadis ber-helm dengan untaian rambut merah muda yang malam itu digodai oleh teman-temannya.

" _Aniki! Kau masih di sana kan?_ "

"Iya. Aku masih di sini. Ehm, dia mengatakan apa?" Itachi memfokuskan lagi pendengarannya pada Sasuke. Ia ambil sebuah kertas kosong dan pulpen, tangannya bergerak membuat coretan asal.

" _Tidak jelas. Saat kuangkat ini siapa dia malah marah-marah, katanya aku ini cowok plin-plan. Kuputuskan saja sambungannya. Lalu setelah itu_ _,_ _ponselmu berdering lagi dan lagi dengan nama Pinky terus menerus._ " jelas Sasuke di seberang sana, sangat kentara sekali bahwa ia sedang menahan kesal.

"Oh begitu ya.."

" _Itachi—_ ‒"

"Panggil aku kakak."

" _Tsch. 'Kakak' aku hanya heran, kenapa kau itu selalu berteman dengan orang-orang aneh? Tch._ " Sasuke menekankan kata 'kakak' dalam kalimatnya diakhiri decihan mengejek.

"Mereka semua orang yang _fun_. Kau harus lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan mereka, Sasu. Kujamin kau pasti ketagihan."

Ia amat sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat tidak suka ia bergaul dengan anggota Akatsuki. Sasuke selalu dingin jika teman-temannya sedang bermain di rumah. Entahlah karena apa, setahunya teman-temannya tidak pernah berbuat salah. Kecuali, Deidara. Ia pernah tidak sengaja mengambil celana dalam Sasuke untuk mengelap ingusnya ketika sedang bersin. Padahal Deidara hanya mengambil secara reflek di tempat pakaian. Taunya Sasuke malah marah dan ketus pada teman-temannya bukan Deidara saja.

" _Tidak akan_ — _hn, lihat. Baru saja dibicarakan_ _,_ _si Pinky ini menelponmu lagi. Dia siapa sih? Peliharaanmu atau apa sampai kau memberinya nama Pinky?_ " komentar Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Abaikan saja dulu. Nanti kalau sudah berhenti, kau kirim nomornya padaku ya."

" _Hn._ "

Sambungan terputus. Ia hentikan kegiatan mencoret asalnya. Ditaruhnya ponsel putih bermerek itu dengan pelan. Layarnya masih menyala, menampilkan fotonya dengan Saara. Di foto itu terlihat dirinya yang menampilkan senyum tipis, tangannya merangkul Saara yang sedang berpose ceria dengan tangan yang membentuk tanda ' _peace_ ' ke arah kamera.

Iris hitam sekelam malam masih memandang ke arah layar ponsel itu sampai layarnya berubah menjadi gelap.

Itachi menghela napasnya sedikit. Kemudian berdiri.

18.57.

Seharusnya jam pulangnya adalah pukul 16.05. Karena itu, pria itu segera membereskan peralatannya. Berniat pulang. Niat lemburnya seketika sirna dalam sekejap mata. Dirinya harus beristirahat. Terutama pikirannya.

 **Cklek.**

"Permisi.. Oh? Itachi- _san_ , anda sudah mau pulang? Baru saja kubuatkan kopi biar kau tidak mengantuk."

Seorang wanita cantik berpoleskan lipstik merah dengan baju ketat yang menampilkan belahan dadanya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Tangannya membawa secangkir kopi. Ia tersenyum manis.

Itachi mengabaikan kehadirannya.

"Hn. Seperti yang kau lihat, ini sudah waktunya jam pulang. Kalau begitu aku duluan." Tanpa menatap mata wanita cantik itu, Itachi melengos pergi. Meninggalkan Sekertaris pribadinya yang terduduk lesu karena diabaikan.

 **Cklek.**

"Megumi."

Ternyata Itachi belum benar-benar pergi dari sini. Lantas wanita bernama Megumi itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Rasa senang seketika muncul karena sebuah harapan.

"Ya?" Dengan menahan senyum ia menjawab.

"Kuharap kau bisa mengenakan pakaian yang sopan besok untuk bekerja."

 **Blam.**

Sosok Itachi menghilang. Senyum kecil yang sempat terbentuk kini memudar. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena ucapan Itachi yang begitu menohok ramuan yang ia beli pada dukun itu tak mempan untuk pria bermata onyx itu. Lalu bagaimana? Niatnya pupus sudah untuk menikahi seorang bos seperti di film-film.

"Huuaa! Dasar jahat! Hiks.. hiks.."

.

.

Dalam menuju perjalanan pulang seperti ini, didalam mobilnya Itachi kembali berpikir mengenai gadis pinky itu. Yang ia tahu nama gadis itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Dia bersekolah di KNH High School. Dirinya tahu semua itu karena tentu saja tidak sulit baginya bila ingin mendapatkan informasi apapun.

Kira-kira untuk apa gadis itu menelpon dirinya?

.

.

¥Two Million ryo¥

.

.

"Hiks... hiks.. HWAAAA haaaaa!"

Air mata Sakura seketika tumpah, jeritannya terdengar sampai ke dapur dan ruangan kerja Kizashi.

Alasan kenapa gadis itu menangis ialah karena tokoh pria favoritnya dalam drama yang tayang setiap jam 7 malam, tewas tertembak. Kasihan sekali, pikirnya. Ia sampai-sampai bisa merasakan apa yang kekasihnya dalam drama itu rasakan. Pasti sakit sekali. Maka dari itu ia sampai menangis seperti ini.

" _Ne_ Sakura! Tak bisakah kau pelankan sedikit suaramu? Ayah sedang berkonsentrasi. Kalau kau tidak mau berhenti juga, akan kuberi kau les privat matematika setiap jam 7 malam!" Kizashi berteriak dari dalam ruangan kerjanya yang memang terletak tak jauh dari ruang televisi.

"Sayang... jangan terlalu keras terhadap Sakura. Dia kan masih muda. Lagipula nilai matematikanya lumayan meningkat akhir-akhir ini." sahut Mebuki menenangkan Kizashi dari arah dapur.

"Meningkat apanya? Dari nilai 3,5 ke 50 kau bilang meningkat?!"

"Ayah... tak perlu repot-repot mencarikanku guru privat. Aku sudah menemukannya." Sakura segera menengahi mereka, yang sempat berdebat karena dirinya.

" _Hontou ni_ Sakura?"

Ibunya berjalan ke hadapannya sambil membawa kue buatannya yang ia masak tadi. Bergabung untuk duduk dengannya. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia ambil kue yang masih mengepulkan asap itu. Ditiupnya sebentar lalu digigitnya.

"Kau lihat kan Sayang? Sakura sudah berubah. Lagian dia hanya kurang menguasai matematika. Itu hal yang wajar. Akupun dulu begitu." Bela Mebuki.

"Matematika adalah salah satu pelajaran untuk menentukan dirinya masuk Universitas nanti! Tentu saja itu penting! Memangnya siapa yang kau pilih untuk jadi guru privatmu, hah Sakura?"

"Saara- _sensei_. Ia guru matematika juga di sekolahku. Kebetulan dia guru _freelancer_. Orangnya baik."

Senyum Sakura terbentuk ketika mengatakan itu. Dilupakannya sejenak drama menyedihkan yang sempat ditontonnya tadi.

"Oh. Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku kan tenang." kembali Kizashi menyahut dari ruangannya. Nadanya sedikit lebih lembut.

Tangan mungil milik anak tungal dari keluarga Haruno menaruh kue yang sempat di makannya ke dalam sebuah piring kosong. Ditepuknya kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan remah-remah kue. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu jari-jarinya mulai bergerak mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponsel yang tadi di pangkuannya.

 _To: Uchiha Si Melekete_

 _Hei, aku punya kabar bagus untukmu. Aku akan sedikit melupakan kekesalanku padamu saat kau tidak menjawab telponku tadi. Bisakah kita bertemu lusa depan saat aku pulang sekolah?_

 _Kita bertemu di cafe dekat sekolahku ya! Awas kalau nggak dateng '_' Ini penting. Menyangkut Saara pokonya._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **a/n:**

Iya, iya.. author tahu harusnya kan saya masih hiatus tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau ternyata author banyak liburan akhir-akhir ini #dasarlabil. Soal nama belakangnya Saara aku punya penjelasan kenapa ia memakai nama belakangnya dengan nama ibunya. Itu karena... Aku gak tahu lagi harus menggunakan nama apa yang cocok buat dia... huee.. #gubrak Ohya klo ada yg heran kenapa aku publish dua chapter di hari yg sama dgn judul berbeda sekaligus, akan kujawab: aku apdet fic ini juga fic milikku yang berpairing SasuSaku itu krna sebenernya chapter ini udah selesai aku buat dari pas aku bikin chapter pertama hehe.

Oh ya sekalian aku mau membalas beberapa review yg ada.

 **Tectona Grandis** : Wahh sama dong, aku jugaa.

 **sitilafifah989** : Ini udah dilanjut. Semoga gak mengecewakan ya dan semoga puas.

 **Lin Xiao li** : Iya aku maapin (?) Salah riview gimana emg maksudnya :D

 **KanonAiko** : Wkwk wahh iya nih pake cinta segitiga keknya #jrengjrengjreng. Makasiih ya buat saran dan riview semangatnyaa #langsungsemangat45

sitilafifah : Terimakasih untuk pujiannya. Tapi ini masih jauh dari kata keren deh kayaknya #ngumpetdipojokan Ini udah lanjut ko.

daffmipa97 : Makasih ya udah mau menunggu, udah kulanjut nih.

Buat semua yg udah review atau sekedar baca aja arigatou ya! Jangan bosen" untuk ninggalin review buat author ini oke! Review kalian adalah semangat author #eaa

Terakhir, boleh minta riview?


End file.
